Un histoire de métamorphose
by Rosine
Summary: une jeune fille... un chat... Un professeur de métamorphose...
1. Puisje vous poser une question?

Ma première Fic sur Harry Potter.

Tout est à J.K Rowlling, sauf l'idée qui est de moi... enfin... de mon cerveau passablement dérangé.

Une histoire de métamorphose

-Puis-je vous poser une question, Professeur ?

Le cours de métamorphose venait de prendre fin et une élève s'était avancée vers le bureau professoral, faisant signe à ses camarades de ne pas l'attendre.

-Je vous écoute.

La jeune fille soutint le regard perçant qui la détaillait à travers les verres de lunettes.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

La question eue pour mérite de provoquer un haussement de sourcil chez le professeur de métamorphose. La jeune fille attendait sa réponse sans ciller.

-Vous allez être en retard à votre cours de sortilège.

Sans dire un mot, la jeune fille tendit sa baguette vers un encrier et jeta le sort qu'elle devait apprendre pendant l'heure suivant, sans même prendre la peine de prononcer l'incantation à haute voix. Le professeur la gratifia d'un sourire.

-Vous avez encore pris de l'avance. Mais vous seriez plus efficace avec moins de raideur dans votre poignet. J'accorde 28 points à Gryffondor.

-28 ? demanda la préfète étonnée par ce nombre si peu courant dans le compte des points.

-28. Et pensez-y avant de revenir me poser une question sans le moindre rapport avec la matière que j'enseigne. Allez en cours, maintenant.

Elle acquiesça doucement et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir elle se retourna un instant.

-Au revoir, Professeur.

Elle disparut, laissant un professeur perplexe devant le comportement de sa meilleure élève.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Le cours suivant devait avoir commencé depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter sa classe. Une vague tristesse lui ceignait le cœur et l'incompréhension la rendait songeuse. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire et se rendit presque en courant dans la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivée devant le portrait donnant accès à la salle commune, elle était essoufflée et plus échevelée que jamais.

-Mot de passe ? demanda la Grosse Dame.

-28, ça vous dit quelque chose ? répliqua l'étudiante.

-C'est le nombre de jours au mois de février, répondit le portrait sans montrer plus de curiosité. Mot de passe ?

Sans répondre, la préfète s'assit contre le mur à la droite du portrait. La Grosse Dame haussa les épaules et partit rendre visite à l'une de ses amies du 5ème étage, qui l'attendait pour le thé afin de lui raconter les dernières nouvelles du château. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, la jeune fille enfouit son visage dans ses mains, alors qu'un flot de cheveux tombait sur ses épaule et ses joues.


	2. Animagus

Bibou -- Oui, c'est un peu le but.... Voilà toujours le 2 ème chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si tu va mieux comprendre... (oui, je sais, je suis sadique ^^)

Elayan -- Heureuse que ça t'ai plut! Et je ne dévoile rien, sinon c'est pas drôle... Lis la suite!

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la salle de métamorphose, il vit un chat tigré assis sur le bureau. Un sourire aux lèvres, il rejoint l'estrade et s'assit près du chat. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le puissant sorcier et la pencha doucement sur le coté. Dumbledore lui tendit la main et la tête du chat se frotta contre lui, puis le chat se blottit sur les genoux du professeur. Ce dernier passa doucement son doigt autour les yeux du chat, suivant les lignes noires qui semblait représenter des lunettes.

-Il faudra que vous songiez à en informer le ministère.

Le chat sauta des genoux mais ce fut une sorcière qui atterri devant le bureau.

-Vous m'avez reconnu ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir aussi raide. Vous devriez en informer le ministère car si on découvre votre secret, vous risquez de nombreux ennuis.

-Dans 28 jours, j'irais.

Sans un mot de plus la sorcière tourna les talons et quitta la salle de métamorphose. Le professeur la regarda partir amusé et sorti une friandise de sa poche.


	3. Bibliothèque

Ludmila Zinaida -- Je voulais essayer une genre nouveau...

Elayan -- A ton avis? Vu le caractère de ma Beta-reader personnelle.... Je te laisse patauger avec un autre chapitre, pour te faire les dents.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

En entendant du bruit dans les couloirs, la jeune fille compris que les cours venait de prendre fin. Pas plus que tout à l'heure, elle ne voulait voir ses amis. Elle se leva rapidement et s'éloigna de l'entrée de sa salle commune. Elle avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle salua distraitement la bibliothécaire, prit un exemplaire traitant de la numérologie et chercha ce que son professeur voulait dire. Malheureusement, le nombre 28 ne correspondait à rien.

-Ce n'est même pas un nombre premier ! soupira la jeune fille. Et pourquoi le nombre de jours du mois de février.

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Elle referma le livre brusquement, s'attirant un coup d'œil désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire.

-Oubli-ça. Les examens commencent dans moins d'un mois, tu ferais mieux de réviser au lieu de chasser les fantômes, s'exhorta-t-elle en pensée.

Elle reposa le livre sur l'étagère et sorti son manuel de métamorphose, s'oubliant instantanément dans la lecture d'une leçon particulièrement compliquée.


	4. Fumseck

Ludmila Zinaida -- Ce n'est pas des maths... enfin, presque pas^^

Elayan -- 28? C'est le nombre de jours du mois de février...

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Assis sur la rampe du grand escalier, faisant face aux grands sabliers qui comptaient les points, un chat tigré fixait sans ciller les rubis représentant le nombre de points de sa maison. Parfois certains remontaient dans la partie supérieure. Par cinq… par dix… par vingt, voire par cinquante. Mais toujours un compte rond. Un flot d'élève s'échappa de la grande salle. Le chat se tendit soudain et sauta souplement sur le sol. Avant que les élèves ne traversent le hall, le chat s'était faufilé à l'extérieur du château et gambadait joyeusement sur la pelouse. Il se sentit brusquement attrapé au niveau du cou et soulevé du sol, prenant rapidement de la hauteur. Le chat devint sorcière, mais la prise ne se desserra pas et elle continuait de monter. Elle leva la tête et vit un oiseau incroyablement beau, au plumage rouge et aux serres d'or. Le poids de la sorcière ne semblait poser aucun problème pour le volatile qui continuer à prendre de l'altitude. Alors qu'elle commençait à se demander quand le voyage prendrait fin, l'animagus fut déposée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

-Une choco-grenouille, Miss McGonagall ? Je vous présente Fumseck, un…

-Phénix, compléta la sorcière. C'est pour ça qu'il a pu me porter jusqu'ici.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'oiseau posé sur l'épaule de Dumbledore.

-Un envoyé du ministère nous attend pour vous inscrire sur le registre.

Elle tourna vivement la tête, une touche de reproche dans les yeux alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le bleu pétillant de son vis-à-vis. Le professeur dut entendre cette réprimande silencieuse et souffrante car il reprit d'un ton doux :

-Je ne suis pas le seul à vous avoir vu vous transformer. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, croyez moi.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. Un sorcier entre deux âges était assis devant le bureau.

-Transformez-vous, Miss… l'envoyé du ministère jeta un coup d'œil à ses papiers, McGonagall.

Dumbledore l'encouragea du regard. Elle inspira un grand coup et un chat sauta sur le bureau, la queue tombant paresseusement.

-Forme animagus : un chat, le pelage tigré avec un poil soyeux.

L'envoyé du ministère tendit la main pour la toucher, mais la sorcière feula en montrant ses griffes.

-Une légère tendance à l'agressivité.

Le chat lui jeta un regard noir.

-Des carrés noirs autour des yeux, ressemblant à des lunettes…

-Et une manière bien trop raide de se tenir, compléta Dumbledore qui contemplait la scène, amusé.

Le chat sauta du bureau, prit appuie sur l'épaule du grand sorcier afin de sauter à l'extérieur de la salle, mais Fumseck la rattrapa dans un bruit d'aile et la déposa à nouveau sur le bureau.

-La manière de se tenir n'est pas un signe distinctif, Professeur Dumbledore. Laissez-moi faire mon métier.

L'envoyé du ministère sortit un mètre ruban et commença à prendre les mesures du chat qui à présent semblait défier Dumbledore du regard.

-C'est bon, Miss… il vérifia une fois de plus ses notes. McGonagall. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le chat sauta du bureau et redevient sorcière en atterrissant près du puissant sorcier. Sans un regard, ni une parole, elle traversa la salle et sorti.


	5. Réveil

Ludmila Zinaida -- Merci... et pour la froideur, on peut comprendre qu'elle lui en veuille un peu de l'avoir obliger à s'exhiber ainsi devant un employé revèche^^

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit. Il lui restait 45 minutes avant de devoir se lever et se préparer. Elle se renfonça dans ses couvertures, ses cheveux emmêlés s'étalant un peu plus sur l'oreiller. Malgré le silence, elle ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Elle se leva donc silencieusement, prit son livre de métamorphose et reprit le chapitre qu'elle avait commencé à apprendre la veille. Elle laissa cependant tomber son livre très rapidement, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, l'image du professeur qu'elle chérissait tant à l'esprit. Elle avait enfin réussi à poser la question qui lui serrait le cœur, mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Une simple félicitation pour un sortilège qu'elle savait lancer depuis de début de l'année. Pourquoi ? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait autant de pouvoir sur elle et elle ne savait que faire de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait que 17 ans mais elle sentait confusément qu'elle n'éprouverait jamais les mêmes sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Profitant du calme du dortoir et de la solitude que lui offraient les rideaux, elle se prit à rêver un futur avec la personne qui hantait ses pensées. Elle était en train de s'imaginer berçant un jeune enfant devant le sourire de son professeur quand elle entendit remuer de l'autre côté des rideaux. Elle sortit à regret de sa rêverie et reprit son livre de métamorphose. Le rideau s'écarta violemment.

-Encore en train de réviser, miss-je-sais-tout ?

La jeune fille serra les dents. Sa voisine de dortoir l'appelait ainsi tous les matins, elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de se sentir blessée. Elle haussa les épaules, se leva et sorti se préparer.


	6. Bal

Ludmila Zinaida -- Je ne sais rien, je n'entend rien, je ne vois rien et je ne dirais rien^^. Si je révèle tout maintenant, quel interet de continuer à poster? J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

Elayan -- 4 -- Owi!!! tape sur ma Béta-reader! je veux voir ça!!!

5 -- Merci! J'espère que ça continuera comme ça.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Deux jours plus tard, la jeune fille se trouvait devant le tableau d'affichage.

« A l'occasion du réveillon de noël, un grand bal aura lieu dans la grande salle. Les élèves désirant rester au château pendant les vacances sont priés de se faire connaître auprès de leurs directeurs de maison. »

La jeune fille eut un sourire. Un bal ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle avait déjà prévu de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Elle tourna les talons en direction de la bibliothèque. Un arrogant Serpentard lui barra le chemin.

-Tu te demande quelle excuse tu vas pouvoir donnée pour ne pas y aller ?

-Je me demande surtout quel sera le livre qui tentera de te remettre les idées en place – avec un coup bien placé, je ne vois que ça.

Elle tenta de le contourner pour continuer ton chemin, il se décala pour l'en empêcher.

-Tu veux y aller avec moi ?

Elle le regarda un instant entre surprise et amusement.

-Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor… Tes gorilles sauront compter jusqu'à 20 avant que ça arrivent.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux armoires à glace qui ne quittait jamais son interlocuteur. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de le contourner, il fit un pas sur le côté. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu acceptes d'aller au bal avec toi.

-Tu perds ton temps.

Abandonnant l'idée de poursuivre son chemin, elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la grande salle. Posant lourdement son sac sur le sol, elle s'assit à côté de ses amis. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque leur professeur de métamorphose les rejoignit.

-En temps que préfète, vous devrez ouvrir le bal du réveillon. Je vous conseille donc de trouver un cavalier rapidement et de vous entrainer. Bonne journée.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, le professeur était déjà parti.


	7. Sur une branche

Lilas -- Merci de ton compliments! Les chapitre sont plutôt court car il permettent d'être lu rapidement. Je sais que j'ai tendance à préférer quelque-chose de plus court et de plus fréquent à un truc plus long avec trois mois entre les chapitres. Bon, ok, j'ai trainé pour celui là, mais on a eu un peu plus de travail à la fac donc, j'ai pris un peu de retard. Mais je poste le suivant demain^^

Summertime02 -- Ton pseudo me fait penser à un disque que j'aime bien... et une chanson aussi... Non, je n'essaie absolument pas de détourner le sujet, c'est une illusion... Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien... quoique tu ais tenté et... bon ok je ne vais pas répondre non plus^^

Ludmila Zinaida -- Merci beaucoup de ton soutien depuis le début! Et... il faut bien qu'il le soit de temps en temps...

Elayan -- Ca a quelle odeur, le piège?

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Un chat était assis sur une branche dans le parc. Sa queue remuant paresseusement hors de la branche. Un bruit d'aile lui fit lever la tête, le chat feula à l'attention du phénix qui s'approchait, mais celui-ci n'en tint pas compte et se posa à coté du félin. Voyant que l'oiseau n'avait pas l'intention de l'emmener où que ce soit, le chat retourna à sa contemplation passive des vaguelettes qui s'échouaient sur la plage. Le phénix chanta 2 petites notes. Le chat tourna lentement la tête, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. D'un mouvement du bec, Fumseck lui indiqua les grandes portes de l'école. L'homme qu'elle admirait par-dessus tout venait d'en sortir. Le phénix s'apprêtait à appeler son maitre, mais le regard que lui lança le chat l'en dissuada. L'animagus descendit souplement sur le sol et parti dans la direction opposée à celle du grand sorcier. L'oiseau au plumage vermeil battit des ailes en signe de mécontentement puis décolla en direction du château.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Bon, un chapitre un peu court et arrivé tard, mais promis, je mets le suivant demain. (Bon ok, celui là est très court...). Mais une petite reviews quand même?


	8. Toujours ce fameux bal

Summertime02 -- Non, je n pense pas que ce soit cette chanson. Celle à laquelle je pense est dans West side Story... Sinon, pour me faire pardonner de mon chapitre si courte, j'en mets deux aujourd'hui^^

Ludmila Zinaida -- Dumbledore est mon personnage masculin préfèré, juste avant Rogue (enfin, ça c'est après la relecture de 7 et le visionage des film^^). Et comme j'ai une tendance facheuse à m'assimiler à mes personnage féminin préfèré... on obtiends du MMAD... Merci encore une fois de ton soutiens constant

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Deux jours plus tard à la fin du cours de métamorphose, le professeur se rapprocha de la table du premier rang.

-Avez-vous trouvé un cavalier, mademoiselle ?

-Presque, répondit la jeune fille.

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard du professeur. L'étudiante la prit pour de la surprise.

-C'est-à-dire. Je… Je sais avec quelle personne je veux y aller, mais cette personne n'acceptera jamais. Et il est hors de question que j'y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite. Sans respirer. Sans oser lever le regard vers celui, si envoûtant de son professeur.

-Je… je vais être en retard en cours de potion.

Elle tourna les talons et sorti presque en courant de la salle. Son professeur remonta les lunettes qui glissaient le long de son nez et commença à ranger les accessoires qui avaient servi pour la leçon, son esprit vagabondant pour trouver un sens aux paroles de la jeune Gryffondor.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Le soir même, en rentrant dans son bureau, le professeur Dumbledore aperçu un bout de parchemin sur son bureau « Savez-vous danser ? ». Il n'y avait pas la moindre signature, mais des minuscules traces de dents sur le haut de la feuille. Un long poil doré posé près de l'endroit où se trouvait le mot confirma ses soupçons.

-Eh bien, Fumseck, il me semble que Minerva nous ai rendu une petite visite…

La créature fantastique émit deux notes, comme pour montrer son accord avec le grand sorcier. Depuis le rebord de la fenêtre, un chat sauta joyeusement sur une branche avant de courir le long du tronc pour atterrir sur le sol et se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre le tout dans le plus grand silence.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~


	9. Traquenard

Ludmila Zinaida -- Si Snape c'est ton chéri, je te le laisse, et je te conseille d'aller faire un tour sur Filiation spécieuse de Elayan. Elle est très bien écrite et concerne pas mal Rogue... je ne t'en dis pas plus maintenant.

Summertime02 -- Encroe désolée, je me suis trompé ^^', C'était porgi and Bess de Gershwin... Sinon il me semble de Jedusor est plus vieux que Minerva. Pas de beaucoup, mais plus vieux, je crois (faut que je relise le 6). Et comme elle est en 7ème année...

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Quelque seconde plus tard, le Phenix tapait doucement au carreau de la fenêtre où le chat s'était réfugié. Reprenant une forme humaine l'animagus ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre le mot. Une simple phrase, sans signature…

« Oui, 28 sortes de danse ».

Encore ce 28. Pourquoi la hantait-il ? Elle sourit néanmoins, elle aimait bien ce nombre après tout. Elle referma la fenêtre derrière Fumseck, toujours songeuse, mais ce même sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, un sourire qu'elle prit garde de ne montrer à personne, préférant rester sévère et distante, comme une protection des blessures qui ne manquaient pas. Elle plia le petit bout de parchemin et le glissa dans son corsage. Changeant rapidement de vêtement, elle se glissa entre ses draps et s'endormit aussitôt, à une heure étonnamment précoce.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Le bal approchait à grand pas et la majorité des élèves avait décidé de rester pendant les vacances. La préfète en chef avait d'autant plus de travail que les élèves préféraient nettement créer des problèmes plutôt que de réviser. Un soir où elle venait de chasser deux élèves de troisième année qui occupaient une salle de classe vide, elle vit s'approcher trois Serpentards. Elle tenta de ne pas réagir et de passer son chemin. Malheureusement pour elle, le blond au visage pâle la retint par le poignet.

-Alors… tu viens avec moi pour le bal ?

-Tes gorille savent compter jusqu'à 20 ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner.

-Ils n'auront pas besoin de compter jusqu'à 20 avant de te forcer à dire oui.

La Gryffondor eu un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux. Ce fut une cruelle erreur, les deux armoires à glace lui prirent un bras chacun et la plaquèrent contre le mur avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre sa baguette. Le Serpentard s'approcha doucement.

-Je sais que personne ne va aller au bal avec toi… Et tu es obligée d'y aller en temps que préfète… C'est dommage !

La distance entre eux était de plus en plus faible. Les poignes qui la retenaient étaient inflexibles et elle ne pouvait pas bouger, observant impuissante le visage blanc réduire la distance entre leurs lèvres. Malgré son dégout et ses tentatives d'évasion, il l'embrassa soudain, faisant jaillir des larmes de rage au coin de ses yeux. Elle le vit soudain, son professeur de métamorphose se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir, comme figé, les yeux humides de ce qui semblait être des larmes. Elle comprit ce qu'il devait penser devant ce spectacle et ça lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing et elle trouva la solution. Elle se métamorphosa immédiatement, échappa aux trois Serpentard et couru en direction du professeur. Elle sauta immédiatement dans ses bras et entreprit de lui lécher le visage pour en faire disparaître les larmes. Le professeur restait trop hébété pour réagir et les trois Serpentards en profitèrent pour prendre la fuite.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Le dernier chapitre demain, promis!


	10. Aveux

Bon, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour mettre le dernier chapitre, mais vous me pardonnez dis?

Summertime02 -- Il est moins long celui là, mais c'est le dernier... a moins que je ne trouve le courage de faire un épilogue avec le bal, mais pour l'instant je compte m'arreter là.

Ludmila Zinaida -- Pour le temps, je ne t'en veux pas... vu le temps que j'ai mis moi même à mettre la suite et puis je serais folle de repprocher quoi que ce soit à une lectrice qui me suis depuis le début. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Lucius, mais j'aime bien l'integrer dans mes fictions et j'en ai une en tête qui ne devrais pas tarder avec lui. Enfin, pas tarder, c'est un peu relatif : chez moi demain fait 4 jours...

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Le professeur Dumbledore retourna dans ses appartements privés, un chat dans les bras. Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, posant le chat sur ses cuisses. Le chat redevint sorcière, cette fois en restant assise ou elle se trouvait. Son visage semblait encore bouleversé avec quelque trace de larmes. Le grand sorcier les fit disparaître en caressant ses joues avec le pouce.

-Je n'avais pas pensée à me transformée avant… Ils m'ont… Il voulait…

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir ses phrases, toujours gênée. Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, une retenu leur fera comprendre ce qu'il faut…

Elle pencha légèrement la tête en avant et son front se posa doucement sur celui de son professeur. Leur deux regards se rencontrèrent, brillant tous les deux. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, le professeur pencha un peu la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Aussitôt il se recula, les joues rouges de honte.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée, je ne…

Elle posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres à son tour.

-Ca ne fait rien…

Elle remplaça le doigt par ses lèvres. Le baiser fut tendre et doux, mais il s'écarta à nouveau.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis votre professeur.

-Jusqu'à la fin de l'année seulement. Et je reviendrais ensuite. Je vous aime.

-Il ne faut pas. Nous… vous vous trompez certainement…

-Pas sur ça.

Elle eut un sourire et se pencha lui effleurant les lèvres doucement. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de nouveau, elle reprit :

-Et je crois que vous m'aimez aussi.

-Je suis trop vieux pour vous.

-L'âge ne veux rien dire.

-J'ai dix ans de plus que vous !

Elle sourit encore davantage.

-Et alors ?.... Ce n'est pas tant que ça…

Elle joint une fois e plus leurs lèvres. Quand le manque d'air les força à se séparer, elle murmura

-28…

FIN


End file.
